It’s a Hylian Thanksgiving
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Turkey Day in Hyrule, dig it?


A/N: Nearly forgot about Thanksgiving… Here we go.

Disclaimer: So, yeah, don't own Zelda. I wish I did. In do time… Right, OC present and he's a little bit, how shall we say it, involved with Malon.

It's a Hylian Thanksgiving

"We're actually going over to their house this time?" Link asked. He and Zelda were walking the grassy plain that spread over Hyrule. The majestic sun had already begun to settle itself down between sky and earth. The sky began to color itself with the dark blue of the night. "I mean, we're not doing the same routine over like all those other times. We are going over to their house!"

"Relax Link," Zelda said. "Its not that big of a deal. Well, except to Vincent that is."

Link thought back to Vincent, the man who married Malon. A wandering swordsman, for lack of better terms, and clothed in a white jacket. Eloquent, graceful, and smart, Vincent wasn't just any normal person. He was the son of a business tycoon and a master at his art of swordplay. The white, knee length trench coat he wore, lined with crimson red silk, always billowed behind him like an angel's wings. And he had a passion for food, apples more than anything.

"Wonder if Vincent has apple pies," Link thought out loud.

Zelda chuckled, "Malon told me something very special about Vincent. He adores Thanksgiving. It is his favorite holiday. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't pull out all the stops. We're talking about someone who loves food and a day devoted t stuffing your face with turkey."

"Come on Zelda," Link said. "Thanksgiving isn't just about gluttony. It's about being thankful. On another note, I hope Vincent brings out a huge turkey."

"Men…" Zelda muttered.

"Food…" Link corrected.

"Link…" Zelda was lost for words. She hunted for the right sentence but it never came. All she could do was laugh and shake her head. Being married to a hero, a dashing hero, had its good points. Then again, as a guy, he'll think about food all the time.

The two finally reached the two-storied house in Kakiriko. Lights were on in the inside and a lot of hustle and bustle. Link and Zelda looked at each other skeptically and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting out in the cold before their adorable redhead friend opened it. Malon had a cheerful smile on her face but didn't let the two in. Instead she joined them outside and hugged them both tightly.

"You're here! Great," Malon said. She let go of them and looked at them both. "Sorry but its kind of crowded in there. Vincent hired a chef with his two other sous chefs to make us a perfect turkey dinner. And Vincent's in there like a dictator making sure that they do it right."

"Talk about obsession," Link said.

"That's my Vincent," Malon said.

The trio heard a twig break from behind them and quickly looked to see a large man trying to sneak up on them. His face and body was hidden in shadows and he simply stood still as they stared at him. He jumped into the light and laughed manically.

"Oh, its just Ganondorf," Link said, tuning back to Malon and Zelda.

"No band of minstrels playing your theme music this time?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf scratched the back of his head, "No, I didn't get paid this week so… you can guess why I don't have them." He reached behind his back and pulled out a pie. "I brought my famous pumpkin pie!"

"Yay!" Malon said excitedly.

"Whew, made it," said a young blond girl. She ran up to the quartet and breathed heavily. "How ya doing brother?"

"I'm fine Lyndis," Link answered. "Did you bring anything?"

Lyndis brought out a pie, "Home cooked quiche. Best thing under the sun er… moon."

The door opened and in the doorway was the redhead that Malon married. His piercing red eyes looked to all of his guests, "Get in before I eat the turkey by myself"

Everyone filed in and marveled at the glazed, brown turkey in the middle of the long table. Vincent sat at the head of the long table, right where that scrumptious bird sat. There was delicious looking mash potatoes, corn piled high with butter on the side, and every other Thanksgiving delicacy imaginable. Lyndis and Ganondorf set down their pies on the table and sat down with the rest of them.

"Looks like a beautiful bird," Link complimented.

"All thanks to my special chef, Alejandro," Vincent said. With a sinister smile, Vincent picked up the carving knife and smiled down at the turkey. "I'm getting a leg so… I don't what's going to happen."

"Leg, called it!" Link exclaimed.

"Damn it, I wanted the leg!" Ganondorf said.

"Tough luck pal," Link said.

"Men…" the three girls said.

So, after passing out plates loaded with food, they all sat down in their chairs. Vincent lifted up his glass of Lon Lon milk and coughed, "Well, the boring part of the evening. Important as is, its boring so… let's get to it. I'm thankful fro having such a wonderful life and wife. Coincidentally, they are one in the same so… your turn Link."

"Well, I'm thankful for Ganondorf not being able to make another plan to take over the world. Going through a dozen dungeons sucks big time. Ganondorf?"

"I'm thankful for good being lazy, lady Zelda?"

"For being a princess, what about you Lyndis?"

"Finally finding my brother. Last but not least, Malon?"

"For these diamond earrings Vincent gave me last week."

"Finally, now let's eat," Vincent said. Everyone dug into their plates and began to eat the meal professionally prepared. At first, it was like their taste buds were sent to heaven and tasted the ambrosia of the Goddesses. With each other bite, it multiplied by two each time. They ate themselves silly and soon found themselves stuffed like the turkey. Every last morsel was inside their stomachs, even the pies.

"That was good…" Link said.

"It should've," Vincent said. "This meal cost me plenty of rupees."

"Well, all in all, it was perfect," Ganondorf said.

"Believe it!" Vincent said.

"That is so annoying," Link said.

"That's why I keep on doing it. Well, time for you people to go. Right, Malon?" Vincent asked.

"Huh, oh… uh yeah," Malon answered.

"Everybody, get the hell out of my house," Vincent said.

Everyone, except the two redheads got up and exited the house.

"Werido," Link muttered.

A/N: Well… it was kind of funny.


End file.
